


My Fault

by ThomasStanleyHolland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Hurt, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt Peter, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sick Peter, Sick Peter Parker, Slash, Suicidal Peter Parker, Suicidal Thoughts, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomasStanleyHolland/pseuds/ThomasStanleyHolland
Summary: When Peter’s boyfriend is finally returned to him after being kidnapped, Peter struggles with the guilt he feels as he thinks it was his fault that Harley was kidnapped in the first place. He feels that Harley must surely hate him now, and that Tony does as well. Tony, having lost his kid for a while, turns angry and takes a lot of his anger out on Peter, subconsciously blaming Peter for Harley's kidnapping, adding to Peter’s already enormous amount of guilt.Basically, Peter feels horrible about something that wasn’t his fault, leading to lots of whump and hurt.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 30
Kudos: 215





	My Fault

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: ⚠️ this story deals with kidnapping, briefly mentions torture, injuries, and eating disorders. Be safe y’all, if you aren’t comfortable with those things than you might want to click off of this story.

Peter had never been very good at taking care of himself. Since he was young, his own health had never been near the top of his importance list. It was something that always scared Harley, as it meant that Peter would do whatever it would take to help others, be it by jumping into a burning building to save a kitten  _ “But he was just so cute Harls!”  _ or giving his lunch to someone on the street  _ “I’ll be alright without one meal babe.”  _ Which is why when Harley was kidnapped, they both knew Peter would get his boyfriend back (preferably in one piece!), no matter what. 

Harley had been snatched off the street as he was walking to the nearest corner store to pick up soup and crackers for his under-the-weather boyfriend. Peter did  _ not _ get sick often, and seeing the usually cheery-eyed boy so stricken and pale nearly made Harley sick himself. The southern boy had placed his large hand across Peter’s forehead and sighed in despair at feeling the heat rising off his boyfriend's skin before gently shaking Peter and telling him that he was going to go grab something for him to eat. Peter had nodded contently before going back under his mountain of blankets, waiting for Harley to return, hoping his boyfriend of eleven months wouldn’t be gone for too long.

The dramatic irony with that statement wasn’t missed, for while Peter hoped the absence would be less than half an hour, we already know that Harley was forced into an unexpected detour on the way. And although I wish it wasn’t so, the irony continued as the one thing that I had mentioned earlier became false: Peter Parker could not find Harley, no matter what he tried doing. 

Three, treacherous weeks had passed. No notes, no calls, no leads. Nothing. Tony and Peter searched and searched, followed security cameras and license plates and not a goddamn thing turned up. 

_ He’s dead, _ Peter’s mind supplied. He had first had that thought when Harley had been gone for over an hour and a half on his supply run.

_ He’s dead and it’s your fault. _ Did I say it was Harley’s supply run? It was more accurately a run for Peter. Peter was sick, and Harley went to get stuff for him. And then he was kidnapped. 

Peter shuddered. The voice in his head seemed to have a cancer perched on his tongue, infecting all of its words with horror.  _ But it's true, isn’t it? Harley was kidnapped because of your stupid little “sickness.”  _ Peter found himself agreeing with the voice more often than not.

Until twenty-five days and a few hours after Harley’s kidnapping, Friday finally recognized an image of Harley’s face in an abandoned warehouse only a few blocks from the tower. Tony flew to him instantly, and returned minutes later, calling out for Doctor Cho.

Three bruised ribs. A concussion. Dislocated shoulder. Bruising and contusions. A lot of fucking missing blood. Malnutrition.

Cho had explained the entirety of Harley’s injuries in full, but Peter found that the only information he could retain was a simple list of injuries. 

Torture. His boyfriend had been tortured.  _ Your fault, your fault, y- _

Peter was permitted to see Harley a few hours after he had been returned to the tower. Tony had expected Peter to be joyful at this news, and was met with complete shock when he heard Peter’s response. 

“I um, if it’s alright Mr. Stark, I would like to wait to see him. I don’t know, tomorrow maybe?” 

Tony’s jaw dropped. And in an instant, his shock turned to anger. Peter saw the change, how Mr. Stark’s eyes flashed in disappointment. “What the hell, Peter? Harley’s been kidnapped for three weeks, alone from all of us, and you think it’s alright to make him wait longer? Stop being selfish.” 

Tony had begun snapping at people frequently ever since Harley’s disappearance, and Peter understood why. Who wouldn’t be tense when their kid is missing? However, this didn’t prevent Peter from recoiling as if he had been struck whenever Tony’s anger was focused on him.

Peter didn’t feel like he was being selfish. Instead quite selfless actually, for Peter desperately longed to see the love of his life. However, he had convinced himself that Harley wouldn’t feel the same way. After all, who would want to see the person who led to them being kidnapped?

That string of thoughts made Peter nauseous.  _ God, I just called myself selfless when Harley is the one who actually went through real shit. And Mr. Stark too, as he lost a child. I’m so obtuse. _

Peter decided to see Harley right after his “chat” with Mr. Stark. He didn’t know what he had been expecting, but nothing could ever replace the raw pain he felt in his gut at Harley’s appearance.  _ Get away from him, he hates you.  _ There were tubes and cords that ran into the crook of Harley’s arm and to different machines. The steady beeping of the heart monitor was buried deep in Peter’s mind. Another thing Peter hadn’t been expecting was for Harley to be awake, but indeed he was.

“Hey, baby,” Peter said softly, as if he was scared of his own voice. Peter gently lowered himself down until he was sitting on the side of the bed. That was when Peter first got a really good view of Harley’s face, of the sandy blonde hair and the blue and purple bruised that marred his jaw. 

  
“Petey,” Harley said gently, as if he only just then recognized that it was his boyfriend sitting next to him. “I missed you, babe. I searched for you every minute of every day. I am so sorry.” Peter said somberly, as tears began flowing out of his tired eyes. “I’m so  _ fucking _ sorry” Peter repeats, for emphasis, as he truly means it. But deep down, he feels that no matter what he says or does, Harley will never forgive him.

“I know you did, baby, it’s not your fault.” Harley says with a soft smile, his southern accent thick.  _ He doesn’t mean it. He’s just messing with you, because he hates you.  _

“Are you alright, hun? You don’t look right.” Harley says suddenly as his big brown eyes scan worriedly over Peter’s face. Peter can’t help it, he starts laughing. It was such a Harley thing to say.  _ But why in the hell would he care if you weren’t alright?  _

“You are lying in a hospital bed, and you want to know if _I_ am alright.” Peter says with a laugh.

“I’m serious, Pete. I swear you’ve lost 20 pounds since I last saw you, and you’re awfully pale.” Harley exclaims with a solemn tone.

  
To be fair, Harley wasn’t wrong. Peter had lost weight (he had skipped more than a few meals) but who cares?

A moment later, Harley reaches his hand up to Peter’s forehead. As he does so, his IV tube and some other cords including the tube giving Harley BLOOD got snagged on Peter’s wrist watch, and they were forcefully removed from Harley’s arm. 

It was happening all over again. Harley was hurt. Hurt. He went to feel for Peter’s temp, and he got hurt by doing so. Again.  _ You should have never come to see him.  _ It was like a scene from a slasher film; the broken transfusion tube spurting blood all over the two of them, IV fluids running everywhere, and the steady beep of the heart monitor that had been a constant presence in Peter’s subconscious suddenly silent, as it had been detached from Harley.

Tony and Cho both ran in a moment later, faces stricken with horror at the sight. Peter was quickly yanked off of Harley as the two adults panicked.

As Cho turned to figure out what happened, if Harley was bleeding out, if he was  _ dead _ , Tony turned to Peter.

“What did you do??” Tony shouted venomously. Peter was sitting in shock on the floor where he had been thrown down moments before. “You are alone with him for FIVE goddamn minutes and what, he’s dying now? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?” Tony screeched at the shaking teen.  _ He’s right. Your fault. Your f-  _   
  


“I’m alright! I’m not hurt! Peter didn’t do anything, Tony, stop yelling at him!” Peter heard Harley yell, but Tony ignored him.

“Get out. Get the  _ hell  _ away from Harley, and from me, right now.” Tony grunted before tightly grapping Peter’s arm and hauling him off the floor and shoving him towards the door. 

“Tony, what the fuck? I said he didn’t do anything! I want to see him, please, I need to-” Harley’s voice was cut off by the sound of the metal door being slammed in Peter’s face.

\---------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Peter was sitting on the edge of the tower’s roof. 

Harley and Tony were Peter’s everything. His beautiful, amazing, too-good-for-him boyfriend, and his only living father figure. The two most important people in Peter’s life, both of whom hate him.  _ For good reason. You are a selfish and obtuse idiot who got Harley kidnapped and then hurt again. _

Peter exhales deeply as he looks at the sunset through the skyline. 

“Friday. Um, I am curious. Would f-falling from this height, um, kill me?” Peter asked quickly.

“A fall from this height would kill the average person. Because of your enhancements, it would most likely only severely injure you.”

Well that wouldn’t do. If he jumped, Tony and Harley would just see it as a way to get attention. A selfish move so he would be in the spotlight.

“Peter, would you like for me to call someone? Mr. Stark, perhaps?” Peter shuddered at the thought. That would be worse than jumping and not dying. He would be getting unwanted attention without even feeling the pain that he wanted to come with it. 

“No, Fri. I’m on my way back inside anyway.” Peter said gently before pulling his legs back from the edge that separated him from life and death. Well, not death, though the voice in Peter’s head wished it was. If he was dead, Tony and Harley would get what they wanted: to be rid of him. Neither of them had truly said it, but they didn’t need to. Peter knew he was just a selfish burden in their lives. The least he could do is rid them of his awful presence.

\---------------------------------

Peter sat down at the dinner table in his usual spot next to Natasha and Steve an hour later. Everyone was there, the avengers, Morgan, Pepper,  _ Tony. _ Everyone but Harley as he was still in his hospital bed.

The table is uncomfortably silent. Tony refuses to even glance in Peter’s direction the entire time, and Peter can’t blame him.  _ You're not alone, Mr. Stark. I hate me too.  _

“You want some more food, Pete? You haven’t eaten hardly anything today.” Natasha says carefully from beside him, like she doesn’t want to spook a horse. Harley had not been the only one to notice Peter’s drop in weight. Natasha and Steve had spoken with him more than once about it during those twenty-five days. He dismissed them, said it was nothing, but they continued to encourage him to eat. Bad enough for a growing boy to skip out on meals, but with Peter’s enhanced metabolism it could be detrimental to his health.

  
“Yeah, Pete,” Steve adds gently. “Seriously, Pepper’s mashed potatoes are  _ fantastic.  _ I get so happy whenever she makes them. Can I serve you some?” Nat and Steve felt it was like spoon-feeding a child. Sometimes you had to say extra things to make them eat, like the good old “here comes the train” or “woah it’s  _ magic _ broccoli,” but with Peter they made more mature statements about how amazing the food is.

“Stop trying to get him to eat all the time.” Tony suddenly grunts from across the table. “Harley went for  _ three goddamn weeks _ without hardly eating at all. Peter not eating a full three-course fucking meal is  _ nothing _ .” 

Just like that, Peter instantly stands up from the table, sending the chair screeching back, as he sprints towards the nearest bathroom. A few moments later, Peter is profusely vomiting up everything he had eaten that day as his mind ran a mile a minute.  _ Tony’s right your so fucking selfish suck it up it’s nothingharleyactuallyhadithardyouaresoselfish- _

Belatedly Peter heard people screaming at Tony in the distance, asking him what his problem was, why he would say that to a kid who struggled with anorexia as a child. That brought a new thought through his mind. Harley had helped him with his eating disorder so much, and he had relapsed as soon as he was gone. Harley would be so disappointed in him.

The last thing Peter thought before he blacked out was how it was his and Harley’s one year anniversary, today.

**Author's Note:**

> What are y’all’s favorite Hurt Peter fics? Lemme know below as I am always looking for some epic Peter whump


End file.
